Mi novia pinkie
by OtakuMaster159
Summary: Este creppy no es de mi autoria... es un creppy que encontre, me gusto y lo ponifique asiq ue espero que los disfrute... aunque claro le hice algunos cambios... enjoy one shoot


_**MI NOVIA**__**PINKIE**__**PIE**_

No tengo mucho tiempo así que haré esto rápido, veran yo nunca fui alguien muy suertudo, ni con el dinero, ni con los juegos... a duras penas tengo una novia... su nombre es Pinkie pie, es una poni encantadora... quizás demasiado jejeje pero bueno que se puede hacer es hermosa para mi... simplemente lo es... su crin rosa, su pelaje también rosa... HASTA SU CUTIE MARK ME ENCANTA... es algo que me hipnotiza de ella sin contar su forma de ser, alegre y explosiva.

Las veces que fui al lugar donde vivía siempre me recibía un poni de color amarillo y crin naranja... creo que su nombre era Mr cake... nunca lo supe pero bueno, nunca me intereso... era algo como decirlo incomodo, las miradas que me lanzaba aquel poni llenas de duda y descontento eran por así decirlo... molestas pero bueno...

La anterior semana Pinkie me invito a ir a su casa como de costumbre pero esta vez se veia que tenia otras intenciones... intenciones mas... adultas por así decirlo, yo gustoso acepte ir por que sabia que no me podia esperar…

Los dias pasaron y llego el tan ansiado… eras casi una ilusion pero heme aquí, antes de entrar a lacasa de Pinkie o mas bien a la pasteleria me fume una caja de cigarrillos entera… si lo acepto soy adicto a la nicotina y es algo que no puedo simplemente dejar...

Entre a aquella colorida pasteleria a lo cual me recibio una Pinkie completamente alegre… era algo extraño ver a Pinkie con el pelo de esa forma… lo tenia lazio y oscuro pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Hola cariño… esperame un rato en la sala, tengo que terminar de organizar algunas cosas en el sotano- me dijo y luego me dio un beso… pero este beso no era dulce como los que ella daba era mas bien un beso con sabor a sangre.

Pasaron las horas y me empeze a desesperar tenia que ir a ver… en mi habia una sensacion que me decia que las cosas no hiban bien, era extraño ya que odio los presentimientos son algo tan… como decirlo… estupidos pero bueno habia algo que no me cuadraba, algo que me decia que me fuera de aquel lugar.

Decidi bajar al sotano y como dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato" y en mi caso…

El sotano era algo oscuro por no decir demasiado y tenia un horrible olor… era por así decirlo una caverna , emepeze a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, poco a poco llegaba a planta baja hasta que por fin logre mi meta, cuando toque el suelo del sotano pise una especie de charco… no le di importancia era algo inrrelevante, poco a poco me fui adentrando en esa oscuridad tropezaba con bulstos de algo viscoso y cosas metalicas, despues de un tiempo me acorde de mis cigarros y mi encendedor… maldigo eso, encendi el encendedor y un cigarro que me lleve a la boca… el espectaculo tan macabro que me encontre era aterrador… el suelo estaba inundado de sangre, habia cuerpos en bolsas en uno de ellos pude notar a una de las amigas de Pinkie una tal Fluttershy, dios era horrible etaba perplejo tal acto tan sangriento habia sido cometido por… ¿un poni? mire hacia arriba y vaya sorpresa que me lleve… era algo espantoso.

El señor cake estaba colgado por un par de ganchos en las patas traseras… los tenia clavadosy para rematar solo tenia la mitad de su cuerpo para se exactos del torso para arriba, estaba espantado era algo terrorifico en esas el señor cake empezo a abrir los ojos, esto empeoro mi situacion mental… empezo a recorrer con su vista la habitacion hasta que llego a mi, aun tenia el cigarro en la boca pero en mi cabeza pasaban mas de mil cosas.

El señor cake se me quedo mirando un rato hasta que empezo a especular unas pocas palabras… debiles pero entendibles…

-Co…rre-

Logre entender pero estaba tan paralizado con aquel acto que estaba casi inmovil hasta que algo me saco de mi transe.

El sonido de la puerta se hiso presente… se me hacia raro no haber visto a Pinkie en la habitacion… claro por que no se me ocurrio, habia salido empeze a desesperarme y a mirar a todos lados, la vi en las escaleras con la poca iluminacion que ofrecia mi cigarro que ya estaba apunto de acabarse…

-Hola cariño… veo que ya viste a papa, por que no juegas con nosotros-

Dios estaba asustado empeze a buscar una salida pero lo unica quee bhabia la bloqueaba Pinkie que tenia un gran machete de carnicero… empeze a perder el control hasta que encontre una puerte que por suerte estaba abierta pero que para mi decepcion era solo un baño…

Ahora me encuentro encerrado en este baño escribiendo esto en las paredes con la sangre que hay en el suelo… ¿Qué es eso? oigo el sonido de una motosierra… mierda son sus paso… hay viene oh dios que alguien me ayude…

_**Muy bien chicos y chicas, espero que el creppy haya sido de su agrado y espero que lo disfruten al maximo… bueno referente a TRES NOTAS… tengo una noticia… empezare a sacar solo un cap por semana gracias por la U ya que empeze practicas de ultimo semestre y mi trabajo de DJ tampoco me ayuda en nada… posiblemente el día sea el miercoles pero si tengo la oportunidad sacare tambien varios cap… gracias a todos**_

_**Se despide el gato… :3**_


End file.
